


Catching Up

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [153]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Catching Up, Cute, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Eric and Reynolds visit and old friend.
Series: The Ego Manor [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 43
Kudos: 178





	Catching Up

Eric and Reynolds walked down the street, Eric practically _vibrating_ with excitement. Reynolds couldn’t help but laugh, even when they both shrunk as they passed a far too familiar alley. “Eric, calm down, kid. You’re going to hurt yourself bouncing around like that.”

“I can’t help it!” Eric beamed up at him, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked. “It’s been over a year since we last properly saw her! I’ve got so much to tell her, like Midnight, and my job at the zoo, and –”

“– and a certain charming, flirtatious adventurer you may or may not be crushing _hard_ on, perhaps?” Reynolds grinned cheekily, nudging Eric lightly.

Eric abruptly turned _bright_ red, ducking his head. “…Shut up.”

Reynolds laughed, wrapping an arm around Eric’s shoulders and tugging him closer. “No can do, kid. Come on, we’re almost there.”

They stopped in front of a small little corner shop, and Reynolds let Eric take the lead in pushing open the door and stepping inside. Reynolds couldn’t help but smile when he entered. It was exactly as he remembered, potted plants scattered everywhere, warm and inviting, and the air smelling suspiciously like baking cookies.

The door chimed as they pushed it open, and Eric’s bouncing intensified when they heard a familiar voice call out. “Just a minute!”

Reynolds ruffled Eric’s hair, and wandered over to an aisle, idly picking up a candy bar. He lifted his head when he heard a door close, trying his damnedest not to smile. Kathy was humming behind the cashier counter, not looking up at them yet and drying her hands on a towel. “Now, what can I do for –”

She lifted her head, and promptly froze, staring at them. Reynolds split in a wide grin, lifting up the candy bar. “How much for this?”

She blinked, and split in her own smile, and Eric couldn’t hold himself back anymore. “Kathy!” He raced behind the counter to tackle her in a hug, and she laughed, hugging him back just as tight.

“Hey, sugar! It’s good to see you again! It’s been far too long!” She pulled back a little just to wave Reynolds over, and she hugged him next, squeezing tight. “How have you boys been?”

“ _Really_ good, actually.” Reynolds pulled back, unable to stop smiling. “Life’s been good after we got off the streets.”

“Good.” Kathy beamed warmly, and took bot of their hands. “Come on! I’m making cookies, I just pulled a batch out of the oven!”

Eric and Reynolds happily followed her as she pulled them through the door behind the counter and into a familiar kitchen. She sat them down at the small kitchen table, and bustled about the counterspace, placing several cooling chocolate chip cookies on a plate before sitting down herself. Reynolds happily took one, delighting in the fact that they were still warm; judging by Eric’s expression as he bit into one, too, he felt the same. Kathy beamed at them. “What have you boys been up to this past year?”

“Where to _start_ ,” Reynolds managed to say, mouth full of cookie. “There was a wedding – neither of us, though – Derek was taken care of, three new members of the household, technically five if you count the pets, life’s _really_ good. It was quite the sharp change.”

Kathy’s expression darkened a little. “What happened to Derek, if I may ask?”

Eric shrugged, reaching for another cookie. “The people we’re living with now…they’re more family than my dad _ever_ was. They…kicked him out of the house within – what was it, three days? – of living with them. Kicked him back to the streets. But…a few months later…he came back.” Eric shrunk a little, rubbing the abrasion scars on his hand. “They…didn’t like it when they found him back in the manor. He…he’s dead. That’s all I care about.”

Reynolds scoffed a little. “Yeah, I was _in_ there when they…took care of him. I think it took Google a week to clean bits of him off the ceiling of the meeting room.”

Eric stuck his tongue out. “Gross.”

Kathy drew a deep breath. “Well, as long as you boys are treated right there, I guess what goes on in your home is none of my business.”

She smiled again, and opened her mouth, but then a little ‘mrow’ sounded in the room, and a vaguely familiar, black cat with brilliant blue eyes wandered into the room, immediately leaping into Eric’s lap and standing up to place its front paws on his chest, sniffing at his face. Eric _lit up_ , gasping loudly and hugging the cat close. “ _Taffy!_ ”

Slowly, recognition settled in Reynolds as well, and his eyes grew huge. “ _Oh my God_ …you’re right! How did he _get_ here…?” He reached over to pet the cat as well, Taffy purring loudly and butting his head under Eric’s chin.

Kathy laughed. “Is that what his name is? I’ve just been calling him ‘kitty’.” She tilted her head a little. “I got worried about you boys, after a while. You…didn’t visit for a long time. Stumbled across that alley down the block, and found him, curled up and alone. He was more than happy to come home with me.”

Eric nodded, happily petting Taffy enthusiastically with both hands. “We found him towards the end. Well, more like _he_ found _us_. Even my dad liked him.” He kissed Taffy’s fluffy little forward. “I…was worried about him when we left. I wanted to look for him, but…” He shrugged again, and just held Taffy closer.

Taffy sniffed at Eric’s shirt, rubbing his cheek _everywhere_ and _covering_ Eric in black cat fur. Eric laughed, scratching between Taffy’s ears. “You smell Midnight, don’t you? And Peggy? Probably Bubblegum, too.” Taffy just purred louder, ducking down to try and stick his head under Eric’s shirt, making him giggle.

Neither Reynolds nor Kathy couldn’t stop smiling as they watched the display, and Kathy raised an eyebrow. “Pets, I assume?”

Eric nodded. “Midnight’s my bunny. Here, I have a picture!” He whipped out his phone, tapping it a few times before holding it out to Kathy.

Reynolds rolled his eyes fondly. “Peggy is…two of our family members’ cat.” He shuddered. “For such a tiny thing with only three legs, she is pure _chaos._ And Bubblegum is a pet squirrel that runs around.”

Kathy raised an eyebrow. “A pet _squirrel?!_ Well,” she cleared her throat. “How long do you boys plan on staying?”

Reynolds and Eric exchanged glances. “However long you want us here,” Reynolds said.

Kathy smiled, and stood. “Let me put on some tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute. I like this.  
> Some JIME CHAOS coming up! :D
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
